legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cyrus Soul/Save Lego Universe: 4th Faction Specialties
I saw many users writing tons of useless ideas for 4th faction specialties.Before my ideas,I will describe because some ideas of many users cannot be used in game. Useless Specialties *Viking: This type is similar to knights,just a few raw.So,it isn't usable in game. *Farmer: This is a weak character. *Jedi: Lego Universe doesn't need Star Wars! *Mad Scientist: Think! It's like Assembly Inventor! Other specialties of users LU says that you can be more imaginative and creative.But many users don't demostrate this at all! They use little ideas without thinking that imagination is more creative than they believe. "If you want to upgrade your imagination,you must find creativity in every thing you know.Find new ways of creation and think about things that no one can imagine." Cyrus Soul My 4th faction specialties Assembly - Shaman Shaman focuses their minds into energy controlling to manipulate light and power of sun.Their great ability to empower their imagination with sun is useful to destroy the Maelstrom. Shaman Kit Solar Helm (Ability: Send out a powerful solar beam in a straight way,doing N damage) *Shaman Shoulderpads (Ability: Drops a quick-build to build a lantern that damages nearby enemies) *Shaman Vest *Shaman Pants *Shaman Staff *Thunder Box (Ability: Send out an orbiting sun that increases power for a limited period of time) *The Cursemaker (Offhand Skill: Three suns will orbit around you,increasing your power; Charge-up: Send out three powerful light waves,each doing 15 damage) *Shaman Valiant Cape Venture League - Miner Like other specialties of Venture League,miners like to explore and find treasures.Their great ability to digging the ground is useful to defeat the maelstrom.They’re the last chance during battle.Their weapons are pickaxes and dynamite holders. Miner Kit *Miner Helmet (Ability: Summons a mini-golem that will assist the user in battle) *Miner Shoulderpads (Ability: Throws a powerful cyclone of rocks to enemies,doing N damage) *Miner Jacket *Miner Pants *Miner Pickaxe *Dynamite Holder (Ability: Tossess 3 dynamite bricks to enemies,doing N damage) *The Roardriller (Offhand Skill: Each ally is shielded by 50 damage; Charge-up:Charges and send out a sequence of powerful blasts,doing 25 damage) *Miner Valiant Cape Paradox - Punisher Punishers use the destructive force of hammer to inflict more damage to enemies.They tend to be very persistent against enemies.Their weapons are hammers and daggers. Punisher Kit *Punisher Hood (Ability: Brings up enemies,then slams them on the ground,doing N damage) *Punisher Shoulderpads (Ability: Turns stromlings under control of the user for a limited period of time) *Punisher Shirt *Punisher Pants *Punisher Hammer *Poison Dagger (Ability: Spins and tossess a cloud of poison,doing N damage) *The Quietmaster (Offhand Skill: Summons a paradox lizard that will assist the user in battle; Charge-up: Charges and send out a big cloud of poison,doing 20 damage) *Punisher Valiant Cape Sentinel - Hunter Hunters use the power of agility and great courage to overwhelm the Maelstrom.A perfect place for hunters is the forest,to improve resistance and mind.Their weapons are blades. Hunter Kit *Hunter Helmet (Ability: Slows enemies and increases speed and armor for a limited period of time) *Hunter Shoulderpads (Ability: Runs fast throughout the air in a straight way,doing N damage) *Hunter Armor *Hunter Trousers *Hunter Blade (Ability: Performs a multiple x-scissor attacks,doing N damage) *The Moltenblade (Offhand Skill: Increases speed and power of allies; Charge-up: Charges and slams the blade on the ground,releasing a big energy wave and doing 25 damage) *Hunter Valiant Cape Category:Blog posts